


For You, I Will

by j_gabrielle



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is Legal, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "I-I..." He stutters before realisation comes alive in him. "Alpha.""Peter," Tony says, the syllables tripping out of him in a shaky exhale. "You can't just say that to me."





	For You, I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logolepskay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logolepskay/gifts).



> I deviated a little from the prompt you gave me, but I hope you like it all the same x

If pressed, Tony would not be able to say what they were arguing about in the first place or even pinpoint the moment it escalated from simple disagreement and into a full-blown screaming match that has him consciously taking a step back towards the exit.

Peter's cheeks are red, brown eyes usually so soft and happy, narrowed into slits. Everything about him is radiating rage and upset, and this, in turn, is stirring up Tony's instincts to growl and comfort at the same time. He keeps his fists in his pockets, gritting his teeth, breathing as measuredly as he can to avoid inhaling in too much of the pheromones that Peter is pumping out into the air between them.

He rebels against his instincts. All that primal urge in him to posture aggressively and egoistically occupy the spaces of others is something he makes concerted efforts to tamp down on and never give into. A lifetime of Howard Stark's A+ parenting would do that to anyone, he thinks.

"Are you even listening to me?" Peter yells, throwing his hands up. "Even now you-- You hear me, but you don't listen! I'm making this decision for myself, and I know what I want, and how I want it, so why won't you let me love you, Alpha? Why do you make it so difficult to tell you I love you? You're honestly so infuriating--"

He thinks he must've imagined the word. He stares at the ranting young man, pacing up and down the length of the couch, waving his hands in the air and gesticulating his displeasure. But his voice is a slow murmur in the background to the klaxons in Tony's mind of that one specific word.

"What?"

Peter stops mid-sentence. His lips purse, trying to puzzle out why Tony might've gone pale. "I-I..." He stutters before realisation comes alive in him. " _Alpha_."

"Peter," Tony says, the syllables tripping out of him in a shaky exhale. "You can't just say that to me."

"There you go again. Telling me what I can and cannot do! You can't just-- I'm not some simpering Omega that you can order around, _Alpha_."

"Don't. Don't say it in anger. Peter, please. You've got to know what calling me that means," Tony shakes his head, swallowing nervously. "It's more than me telling you what you can and cannot do, this is bigger than that. You can't throw that around here when you know what it means if you say it. If you call me that."

In that instant, he looks over to Peter, and a light of understanding comes over his eyes. The anger gentles in warm brown, and Peter takes the first step to him.

"I know," Peter admits. "I know what it means because it means that I'm yours. No take-backs."

Tony scoffs, turning his gaze away down to his feet. It's more than just belonging, but he understands what Peter is trying to say in his coltish attempts at articulating his consent to him pledging himself to Tony in a way that is kin to marriage. They've talked about this before; in the privacy of the lab, and now that he is 18, in the presence of Peter's Aunt May. It isn't something that Tony had expected to get into at this stage of their relationship, and he had hoped that Peter would at least finish MIT before they even attempted to bring it up again, but life's best-laid plans and all that, he supposes.

A prickling heat comes over the backs of his eyes and he blinks once, then again, before realising that the blurring of his vision is because of tears. Peter's bare feet nudge against his, and he feels him wrap a careful hold around his wrist, tugging his hand out of his pocket to slide into a welcome press of palm to palm.

"I'm gonna burn the receipts," Peter laughs sweetly, pulling Tony tight against him. "You can't return me now. I'm yours. For good."

"You're ridiculous."

"Yeah," Tony feels Peter shrug as he envelopes him in a hug that is a shade too much like seeking comfort, but who is counting anyway. "But I'm yours aren't I?"

He closes his eyes and buries his nose in the clean apple mint scent of Peter's hair. They'll catch a lot of hell for essentially exchanging their wedding vows with no one but FRIDAY to witness, but Tony pushes the worry to the side and focuses on the warmth and weight of the body in his arms. "That you are. _Omega_."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
